


Nicotine

by tinychrist



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Romance, how do tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinychrist/pseuds/tinychrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it about Noiz that keeps Koujaku wanting more? What is it about Koujaku that makes Noiz feel like he should be alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine

It was the fourth time this week that this happened. As Koujaku came home from his night hanging with Aoba and Mizuki, he returned to find a certain person on his doorstep. He had a pair of earbuds in and was apparently playing a game on his coil.

"Noiz." Koujaku called out him, but got no response. " _Noiz_." He called again and got a glance from the one sitting on his stoop.

"Oh you're home, good." Noiz said, not looking in Koujaku's direction but instead looking at his game in order to save and close. He got himself standing and stood close to the black haired man next to him. 

"How long have you been here?" Koujaku questioned reaching to unlock his door and let himself and Noiz in. "I told you I wouldn't be back until late tonight." He stated, a bit peeved that the brat hadn't listened to him.  _Again_.

"Not long, only about an hour or so. And I had nothing better to do so I just came over." He shrugged and Koujaku could only roll his eyes at the younger one. 

This shit happened all the time. He can barely remember how it started. Koujaku distinctly remembered the actions that began to this near nightly sequence the blond and him had, but how did they end up  _here_? With Noiz on his step nearly every evening, waiting up for Koujaku no matter how late he would return. It made Koujaku's skin prickle and crawl, and his heart to race. It was like he needed a cigarette every time he would see Noiz on that step.

Koujaku gave a sigh as he opened the door fully to allow the two of them in. He could definitely use a cigarette now. He dropped his keys into a small dish by the door and slid his sword off his back to rest it next to the door.

"I'm going to my bedroom if you're following." Koujaku said nonchalantly as he rubbed a hand down his face and listened for Noiz's soft footsteps. 

This is how it would always happen.

Koujaku sat on his bed and pulled open a drawer to reach for his pack of cigarettes he kept there. Once they were found and the accompanying lighter, he lit one and took a deep drag.  _How it always happens huh._ He thought to himself as he looked up and over to the one standing in the doorway. He motioned Noiz over with flick of his head and Noiz slowly left is place. 

Noiz walked over to where Koujaku was sitting on his bed and stood in front of his sitting form. Slowly he raised his hands to Koujaku's face and pulled his head softly to where he could look at Noiz in the eyes. Noiz lowered his face and met Koujaku in a soft kiss. 

Koujaku gave a small sigh through his nose and moved his arm away holding the cigarette so he wouldn't burn the other. He moved his free arm up Noiz's arm and to his neck where he pulled off Noiz's hat and threw it softly behind the blond. He broke the kiss with a round of soft pecks to the others lips and his cheek. "It's funny." He stated with a smile and a laugh that really didn't show he was amused.

"What's funny." Noiz didn't question. He simply stated as he sat himself on the bed next to Koujaku.

"This." He motioned with the hand holding the cigarette before taking another puff. He let it out slowly and motioned to Noiz. "I don't know what  _this_  whole thing is. We kiss, we mess around, we fuck. Is that it?" Koujaku questioned and he was feeling a bit annoyed about how he decided to bring up this whole "relationship" now. 

"Yeah, so? Is there anything else that should happen?" Noiz played with one of his lip piercings as he watched Koujaku lift his hand back to his mouth to take another drag. 

"I don't know, is there?" Koujaku put his elbows to his knees and turned his head to look at Noiz, "What do you think? About this?" Koujaku desperately wanted to hear what Noiz had to say. Ever since this whole thing between them started, it was becoming difficult to not think about him every day. When he'd go into work, when he'd go out with friends. No matter what, that brat wiggled his way into his head. He didn't know if he could stop thinking about him.

"To be honest, I'm just waiting for the day you push me away." Noiz turned his body and moved a leg so one was on the bed facing Koujaku, the other still on the floor. "It's not like you'd be the first." Noiz gave another little shrug and Koujaku thought he felt a switch go off.

"I don't understand you!" He yelled and pushed himself off the bed. "You're all I think about, I don't know why but I do, and I don't know what to fucking think when we're together!" Koujaku went to the window in his room and held his head in the hand not holding the cigarette. "You say you're waiting for me to push you away, why?" He looked to Noiz out of the corner of his eye and stood silently.

Noiz stared off to the side, "It's always happened that way." He mumbled and flicked his eyes to Koujaku to return them to their previous spot on the wall. "You're not the only one who has reoccurring thoughts." Noiz turned his head to Koujaku, "Why do you think I'm at your door nearly every night?" At that Koujaku felt his cheeks get a little pink. "Since that first night we spent together, I always look to the future for the next one, because I don't know when it could be our last." Noiz turned his face away from Koujaku and gave a small sigh, "It's always happened that way."

Koujaku looked to Noiz expecting more to be said but nothing was. He dropped the cigarette in an ashtray on the seal and walked back to the bed.

"Ever since that first kiss I can't get you out of my head." Koujaku stated as he sat on the opposite side of the bed Noiz was on. 

"You say that, but how do I know that the next time, or the time after that will be the last?" Noiz opened up and turned his head back to Koujaku, "Some days I just want to leave and to give up on this." Noiz gave a flick of his head.

"No." Koujaku immediately answered and gave Noiz a glare.

"What's stopping me, you?" Noiz glared back nearly as harsh. "It's a hell of a lot better than being dropped as if I'm nothing. I've been through this enough already." Noiz furrowed his brow and gritted his teeth.

"What the hell makes you think that?" 

"I'm not good enough to be loved by anyone" Noiz stated still looking into Koujaku's eyes. "It's better for me to get out of anything like this now before this all comes back to bite me in the ass." Noiz rose to his feet and headed to the door. 

Koujaku had another blush on his face after what Noiz said about him being loved, "Hold up, hold up," Koujaku also rose and went after the one who had just left the bed, "do you even understand what you're saying right now?" Koujaku grabbed Noiz's shoulder and pulled him gently. "Listen, okay?"

Noiz gave a glance back and sighed through his nose, "Listening." He said putting his back to the door and crossing his arms loosely.

"Okay just..." Koujaku hadn't thought this through. He didn't really know how to voice how he felt about the other. He knew something though, that he was addictive. Koujaku didn’t know how to relay his thoughts to the other. He bit his lip and looked away in order to think about what he should say. What he could say that would get the blond to stay. 

“I’m still waiting.” Noiz looked up to Koujaku and gave a straight face. 

Koujaku couldn’t stand not knowing what to say, so instead he leaned down to press his lips against Noiz’s firmly. Noiz didn’t return the kiss at first, slowly letting himself kiss back. Koujaku moved their lips together and moved an arm to lean on the wall behind them. He pulled back a little and looked Noiz in the eyes.

“I’m no good with saying shit like this okay just, know.” Koujaku leaned back down to kiss Noiz and this time Noiz kissed back right away. 

Noiz moved his hands up to Koujaku’s face and held him there as they kissed. He didn’t know if he could really _know_ what Koujaku was trying to get through to him with the kiss, but he decided to give in for now. Koujaku lightly bit at Noiz’s lower lip and pulled it into his mouth. Noiz knew what that meant and he opened his mouth to allow the other’s tongue to enter. He let Koujaku control the kiss, he felt a pleasant heat run through his body as he felt Koujaku’s tongue run over his and his tongue piercing. He distinctly remembers the taste of tobacco, Koujaku always tasted like this.

Koujaku place a hand on the back of Noiz’s neck and pulled him off the wall. With that their kiss broke and Noiz followed Koujaku’s movements that lead them to the bed. Koujaku lightly pushed Noiz back so he would sit on the bed and as he fell back, Koujaku slid the top half of his kimono off his shoulders. 

Noiz looked to his right arm. He knew how much the old man didn’t like to show off his marks. He looked back to Koujaku’s face and pulled his head to his own so he could kiss him again. As he pulled Koujaku into another deep kiss, he began to unbutton Noiz’s top shirt, eventually getting it off and the longer under shirt as well. After the articles of clothing were lost Koujaku broke the kiss to trail his mouth along Noiz’s jaw and to his neck. 

“Is this working?” Koujaku questioned, his lips still pressed to Noiz’s skin. He gave a small suck and bite when there was no immediate answer. 

“Maybe…” Noiz said hesitantly as he pulled Koujaku’s hair from where it was tied and buried his hands in the man’s hair. “A little more convincing would be nice.” Noiz smirked and Koujaku gave a harsher bite to the skin his mouth was on.

“Say no more.” Koujaku sucked and kissed his way down to the blond’s navel and licked a thin line over the piercing there. With that Noiz gave a small gasp and a tug to the other’s hair. 

“Go lower,” He spoke but it was a bit airy compared to his normal voice. 

“Maybe another time, I want to show you what I mean.” Koujaku lifted himself up enough to where he could see the other’s clothed erection and he smirked. “Although it seems my actions seem to be getting the point across nicely.” He looked up to Noiz’s flushed face and rubbed the tent in his pants. 

Noiz gave a gasp and sat up on his elbows. He watched as Koujaku unhooked his belt and unbuttoned his pants pulling them down enough to expose his boxers, which were still covering him. Koujaku unhooked his own belt and pants and pulled them down enough to have his own erection to be shown, though still covered by boxers. 

Noiz reached for the band of Koujaku’s boxers to pull them down. But a hand grabbed his wrist and lowered it back to the bed, where their fingers laced. 

“This.” Koujaku lifted their joined hands to show Noiz, “This is what I mean okay? There’s… _something_ here. Call it love I guess if you want to but, it’s here okay? Me and you.” Koujaku confessed before pulling Noiz’s hand up to his mouth and he gave the back a kiss.

Noiz didn’t really know what he was feeling swell up in his chest at what Koujaku said. He thought hard (as hard as he could in the situation they’re in) and he laid his head back to the bed. He may not understand fully, but Koujaku would help him learn, right?

Koujaku quickly went back to kissing Noiz’s mouth as he maneuvered himself over the other’s groin and lowered his hips to meet the blond’s. Noiz’s gasp was captured by Koujaku’s mouth and he took that opportunity to push his tongue into Noiz’s mouth. It was there that their kisses were filled to the brim with heat and passion. Koujaku occasionally grinding down on Noiz’s hips and swallowing every sound that escaped. Noiz doing the same for the gasps and groans coming from the older ones mouth.

Koujaku broke the kiss to move to the pale neck of the one under him and bit harshly at the skin. With that bite Noiz knew that with all the stimulation he was receiving, he wouldn’t last much longer. Looking to their linked fingers through hazy eyes, Noiz squeezed his hand in Koujaku’s and rolled his hips up into Koujaku’s. He moved his free hand back to the long hair hanging over Koujaku’s shoulders and he gave a sharp tug. Koujaku moved to the other side of his neck and sucked harshly at Noiz’s skin and rolled harder onto Noiz’s hips.

They were both desperately rubbing each other through the fabric of their boxers, the friction getting faster and their voices getting louder with each movement. Noiz didn’t think he could hold off any longer, he gave a sharp squeeze to Koujaku’s hand and a hard pull to his hair as he came, coating the inside of his boxers. Koujaku followed after Noiz’s sharp pull on his hair, letting out a groan on Noiz’s skin he had in his mouth. 

Panting, Noiz let Koujaku’s hair slip through his fingers in order to rub his own hair off his face and out of his eyes. He looked to the side to their joined hands and gave another small squeeze. With that Koujaku looked up and moved up Noiz’s body until he reached his mouth and he gave Noiz a kiss on his lips. 

“This sucks.” Noiz stated, turning his head to stare at the ceiling. “Not knowing this feeling.” 

Koujaku sat up a bit and gave Noiz a questioning look, “What feeling?”

“The feeling of being wanted. This feeling that no matter what I do, I’d probably always be back here.” He turned his head away from the ceiling to Koujaku, “With you.” He added.

Koujaku blinked and felt his face flush again, “Well,” he began, “get used to it.” 

Noiz gave a smirk and turned his head back to the ceiling, “Like nicotine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a song fic to Panic! At the Disco's Nicotine. This is the first fic I've written in about 5 years so I'm a bit nervous about it. Any comments or kudos would be appreciated! Cross posted on my [Tumblr](http://noiizu.tumblr.com) also.


End file.
